


Caden and Caleb: It’s raining Stilinski-Hales!

by dereknstiles



Series: Caden and Caleb [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Caden Stilinski-Hale, Caleb Stilinski-Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dereknstiles/pseuds/dereknstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically raining Stilinski-Hales. Caden and Caleb finally become big brothers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caden and Caleb: It’s raining Stilinski-Hales!

  

**Caden and Caleb**

_It’s raining Stilinski-Hales!_

 

 

 

 

John was over the moon and anxious at the same time.  His five-year-old grandson called him at 11:08 pm and screamed over the phone that they were taking daddy to the hospital and that it was baby time and that papa was driving so he was calling to tell the same. And considering how much was spoken to explain the situation, John guessed it was Caleb, because Caleb spoke a mile a minute in any given situation and also because Caden would have been frozen in his spot, worrying for his dad.

 

John hastily parked his car and skid towards the main doors of the hospital. He almost got caught by his own deputy for speeding, but he couldn’t give a shit. He was going to be a grandpa again and he’d gladly shoot anyone who’d come in the way of him and his precious grandkids. He met Melissa on his way who was running about, a wild expression on her face.

 

“Mel, what’s the status.” He asked, stopping in front of her, gasping for breath from all the rush.

 

“Oh good, you’re here. I was about to ask Josie to look after the twins. Stiles is going into labor. He’s almost ready. Derek will be needed. Follow me.” She said fast, short and firm and John could just nod as he followed her.

 

“Is he going to be ok? There are no complications right?” he asked as he walked, keeping pace with her.

 

“He’s fine. He’s just very tired, we’ll sedate him as soon as I go in. You’ll be a grandpa again John!” she grinned widely at the last part and hugged him tight. He hugged back, expressing gratitude. Melissa was an angel in disguise for him and Stiles ever since Claudia passed. He felt truly honored to have her with them. More so at that very moment.

 

As soon as they got to the maternity ward, he was huddled by his little boys.

 

“Grandpa! Baby time!!” Caleb squealed in excitement. He grinned, all his nervousness draining out the minute he saw the two little buggers. It looked like Derek was already inside.

 

“Papa went in as soon as he caught your scent Grandpa. So that was 5 seconds ago.” Caden assured him and John chuckled and took both their hands and walked over to the waiting area.

 

“Are you two excited?” he asked them with wide eyes and they both nodded.

 

“But daddy will be ok right?” Caden asked solemnly and John smiled.

 

“He’ll be absolutely fine kiddo. And you know what the best part it, in a few minutes you’ll both be big brothers!” he grinned ear to ear just thinking about it.

 

\------ 

  

John didn’t know when he dozed off, but he enjoyed a short nap until he felt a warm hand over his shoulder, nudging him awake gently. He groaned a little as he opened his eyes. Melissa was looking at him with a broad smile on her face and he sat up, making sure not to jostle his grandsons attached to both his sides, also slumbering happily.

 

“Is Stiles ok?” he asked fast and she nodded reassuringly and moved aside to reveal Derek.

 

“Hey dad.” He sounded groggy and choked up as he smiled. He looked tired and weary but there was such pure joy and adoration in his eyes, that John’s own pair instantly tore down to his son-in-law’s arms that were occupied.

 

Nestled snugly in baby blankets and the safety of Derek’s large arms were two little pudgy peanuts. John couldn’t help it, he gasped. Derek chuckled and moved closer to John so he could get a closer look.

 

They looked a lot like his own kid when he was born, except they were girls and there were two of them. He choked up too as Derek gently maneuvered one of the girl’s into his arms and John held her like she held all the answers to the universe.

 

“She’s beautiful son. Both of them.” He sniffed, gently swaying the baby in his arms and Derek smiled, looking down at the bundle in his own arms and kissing her small head.

 

“Thanks dad.”

 

“Mmmph… papa, what’s going on?” Caden whined as he woke up, followed immediately by Caleb.

 

“Shhh, slowly ok, your sisters are sleeping.” Derek smiled wide at his son and Caleb’s mouth went ‘O’ in excitement as he made grabby hands. Caden was too busy staring at the one in John’s hands in awe.

 

Derek carefully crouched down so Caleb could take a look at his baby sister.

 

“Why is she so small? Is she gonna be a wolf like me and Den papa? Does she know I’m her big brother? What’s her name? Does she like me?” Caleb shot at Derek and the father grinned and planted a tight smooch on Caleb’s round cheek.

 

“Yes she loves you a lot baby. We don’t know if she’s a wolf yet. You and Den are going to be the best big brothers in the world to them, aren’t you? And daddy will tell you her name ok?” he said, kissing Caleb’s forehead and sitting down next to John who was still very happy at the prospect of holding his granddaughter.

 

“What do you say Caden, they’re cute right?” Derek asked his oldest and Caden nodded and the frowned.

 

“Why does she look like a monkey?” he enquired pointing at the baby in Derek’s arms. Derek laughed softly and pushed Caden close to his side so he could take a better look.

 

“Well you looked like one too when you were born. Look how handsome you’ve become now. They’re very beautiful too, they’re just pruned because they were in daddy’s tummy for a long time.” Derek explained, stroking Caden’s hair as the latter kept staring at his sister.

 

“What’s prune?” Caleb asked seriously.

 

“It’s what happens to you all the time when you refuse to get out of your tub from a bath cubby.” Derek answered, looking down at his baby girl.

 

“Like when I get all wrinkly. Caden gets more wrinkly though.” Caleb pointed out and Caden frowned.

 

“No I don’t, papa tell him I don’t!” he exclaimed and Derek smiled.

 

“No you don’t cub.” He really wasn’t listening anymore. His daughters had him wrapped around their tiny fingers already.

 

\------

 

“I don’t think I can tell you how happy I am right now. I have no words Der.” Stiles sniffed, gently swaying his little girl as Derek held the other one and sat down next to Stiles very carefully and gently.

 

“I want dad and the boys inside. It doesn’t feel right without them here.” Stiles whined, the need to have his entire family, the people he loved the most with him at that moment.

 

“They just went to get a snack baby; they’ll be here in a a few. Dad even promised he was going to get himself a tomato and cucumber sandwich because he feels that good about being grandpa 2.0.” Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles pouty lips.

 

“We made beautiful girls huh.” Stiles stated a few beats later. They were looking fondly at their girls and beaming in pride.

 

“We did. What was that about the Stilinski-Hale gene you were saying when our cubbies were born?” Derek smirked, nosing his little girl’s tiny forehead. They both had worn themselves out from crying and feeding and were asleep again.

 

“I can’t remember. But I’m sure I had written it down somewhere.” Stiles mumbled, leaning against his mate’s shoulder and letting Derek rest his arm around his abdomen to leech away any traces of pain.

 

“I can’t believe we have four kids. I’m actually terrified.” Stiles’ voice shook as he said it and Derek planted a kiss on his head.

 

“We’ll be just fine. We’re financially stable. We have a big, comfortable house and loving friends and family. These two lucky angels have two very capable, strong, smart and handsome older brothers who will be willing to break bones of every possible prospective boyfriend. I’m not at all worried. In fact, I’m very excited about having a bigger family.” Derek explained, coming his gentle fingers through his husband’s hair.

 

“I really love that you express yourself more now. I really, really, love you so much.” Stiles said, pushing upwards, minding his baby girl and giving Derek a wet, passionate kiss. Derek kissed back, just as enthusiastically and didn’t notice the scents of his remaining family just outside.

 

“Oh come on! Not in front of my little baby girls!” John groaned and Caden and Caleb giggled. The parents looked sheepish as they settled themselves more comfortably.

 

“I’m keeping the boys for a few days. I’m retiring two weeks from now and I’m available for them all the time. What say kiddos? Want to hang out with grandpa for a few days while daddy and papa take care of baby princesses?” John nudged Caden who nodded excitedly.

 

Derek and Stiles smiled and motioned for John to take a seat in the chair next to Stiles bed. “Thanks dad, we wouldn’t be able to do any of it without you.” Derek answered and John just shrugged him off with a fond pat.

 

“No pop seriously, you don’t know what it means to have two sets of twins at home.” Stiles said hastily and Derek and John chuckled.

 

“Well then we’ll have to find out.” John answered.

 

“We also have to find out their names! Daddy papa said you’ll tell us their names! What are their names?” Caleb fired, jumping in place and Stiles grinned and motioned for his boys to come closer to him and Derek.

 

“Alright, alright we’ll tell you bunch of buggers the names now. Come on closer.” Stiles said in mock exasperation. Caden and Caleb gleefully walked forward, careful about Stiles’ condition and their sisters and waited patiently. Well so did grandpa.

 

“Caden, Caleb and Grandpa, meet Megan Claudia Stilinski-Hale. She’s older by 2 minutes.” Stiles smiled, tears running down his face as he introduced his girl to his dad and boys.

 

“And meet Mabel Eloise Stilinski-Hale. She’s the younger one.” Derek said, placing Mabel carefully next to her twin in Stiles’ arms so that they could get a better glimpse at them.

 

“And Megan, Mabel, meet Sheriff John Stilinski aka grandpa.” Stiles was literally bawling in joy by then and John had tears in his eyes too.

 

“Hi Megan and Mabel, I’m Caden your older brother. I’m five and this is Caleb he’s 5 too so he’s like my twin. He’s also your older brother. We’re gonna make sure you’re safe just like papa and daddy make sure we are safe. We love you lots.” Caden whispered to his sisters, and kissed Megan’s pudgy cheek lightly.

 

“And also, grandpa has a gun. And he’s also the coolest. He lets me sit on the front seat of the cruiser and also he let me hold his gun---

 

“And we’re all just very happy. Those are really pretty names son. I’m very touched.” John said, a hand over Caleb’s mouth as Stiles gave him a half heated glare and Derek hid his smile behind his sleeve. Caden just rolled his eyes just like he always did whenever Caleb generally spoke.

 

“IT’S RAINING STILINSKI-HALES! DID THEY COME OUT YET?” Scott could be heard a second later bellowing on top of his lungs with Isaac and Allison behind him.

 

Needless to say the babies began wailing in shock, Stiles decided he needed a new bro, Derek decided he should refrain himself from killing his own beta for the sake of his family, Caleb got even more excited, Caden rolled his eyes yet again and John decided he received the best retirement gift ever.

 

 

\---------- 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TEEN WOLF CHARACTERS. Any resemblance to other works is purely coincidence.
> 
> Hey people, this is the tenth instalment of the twins series. The twins are 5 here. Do hit Kudos and comment if you've enjoyed it :)


End file.
